


A Time for Wolves

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arya-centric, BAMF Sansa Stark, POV Arya Stark, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: There's no time for wolves. Now there's no time at all.....Arya has been sent back through to Season 1 Winterfell by some mysterious force, after the final battle for Winterfell is a slaughter. She realizes she can change her family's fate and ready them for what is coming down from the North.





	1. The Past

It was over. The living had been slaughtered. Arya knew her only shot was a leaping attack from behind where she could stab the Night King in the gut. She let out a furious battle cry, ready to end it all and save her brother from certain doom and their army from certain death, but the Night King was still too fast. He grabbed her by the throat, and seemed to let out an evil chuckle, while whispering, "Pathetic."

Arya gasped and rasped, struggling against his grip. Come on, Arya. Come on....She released her knife from her grip, only for it to fall into her free hand. She thrusted it forward but the Night King caught it again and tossed her onto the ground.

 _No....our last chance and I failed._ The Walkers descended on her and grabbed her by both arms, holding her. She bore witness, out of the corner of her eye, to the final slaughter of the entire Stark-Targaryen alliance. They screamed as they were torn apart, then raised as mindless creatures. She struggled, spitting desperately against them, while the Night King released his sword from its scabbard. Then with cold brutality and deliberateness, raised it to bring down on her head, severing it.

Arya closed her eyes, waiting for their inevitable doom-

 

But it never came. She felt nothing. Instead, her eyes, which were tightly shut, now felt bright light shining upon them, so she slowly opened them.

 _This is not the afterlife...is it? It looks like....Winterfell. But I was just there, and it was being destroyed by the dead._ No. Now it was cleaner. Newer looking. Not the ruin it became in the War of Five Kings. 

She then found she was being screeched at, "Wake up, my lady! King Robert will be here soon!"

_Wait...King Robert?  What is going on here? Is this a dream? This is not possible!_

"K-King Robert? But he-"

"Hush, Lady Arya." said her handmaiden. "Your father has given strict orders to see you dressed and bathed."

_What happened? I was just about to die. We were getting slaughtered...Oh Many Faced God...._

It dawned on Arya she had been somehow sent to the past. But how? Why? By who? Was the Red Woman this powerful? No. By all accounts, and from what she knew about Bran, it was likely him _. Damn you Bran. S_ he almost sobbed. The past eight years of her life were filled with hellish sorrow, but it was also her life. To be forced to live it all over again, possibly in an endless loop terrified her.

She got dressed, and headed over to see Father. Surely he knew something about what was going on! He always knew what to do.

"Arya?" said Robb. She recognized that voice. _Robb..? Alive?_

As if because she hadn't seen him in years, because she hadn't after all, Arya flung herself into her big brother's arms, hugging him tightly.

"Hi, big brother."

Robb chuckled, "You ready for the king?"

Arya nodded, "I must speak with Father. Now." she stared at him with world weary, mature, battle worn eyes. Robb was definitely disturbed by this, and a little shaken up. He nodded slightly.

"Alright, I will...find him. Stay here."

 

It dawned on Arya now that she was armed with future events. Was it all just a bad dream or did Bran have plans? Bran had once told her time was like a river. The ink is already dry, so throw one pebble into it and it will flow in the same direction. Perhaps Bran sending her back was what happens every time. The coming slaughter, the terrible fate that awaited her family...she could avoid it once and for all, if time was indeed not like a river. All she had to do then, was convince Father of what truly was coming down from the North. It was going to kill them all.

She had to. Quite literally all of humanity depended on it.


	2. Convincing Ned

Arya ran to her father's chambers as fast as she could, not caring if she tumbled over servants and handmaidens.

She even ran into Theon whom she scowled at, knowing that her sister was all that stood between Arya and murdering Theon.

"Watch yourself, Stark." he growled. Arya merely ignored him but did flash him a look of a world weary war veteran sick of everything fucking over her family.

"Wait!" she yelled when she saw Father leaving his chambers. He turned in surprise and caught Arya.

"Calm down, little one. Why are you running through the halls like that? Your mother-"

"I need to tell you something now."

 

"Alright, what is it that couldn't wait? King Robert will-"

 _This is it._ "This concerns him too. This concerns all of us. Cold winds are rising in the North. You beheaded a deserter who said he saw the White Walkers-"

"How in the name of the gods do you know-"

"You did, though, right? And the two he was with are still gone."

"That madman-"

"No. He wasn't a madman, because I saw it too. I don't know if it was a dream, a vision or I've been somehow drugged. But I think fate's given me this chance. You die if you go south with the king. And then we all die to the Walkers.'

"You were just having a bad dream, Arya." Oh seven hells. I don't remember Father being this stubborn. "It happens to the best of us. I dream of the men I've killed every single night. Of the Rebellion-"

"There's other secrets you must know. But it can wait. It can all wait. Because you'll rule over a graveyard if you don't turn your eye north. Our family, Winterfell, all of it, will be destroyed. Our family has warging powers so why is it so hard to believe I have the Sight and this is real? The Army of the Dead are real, theyre mounting an army as we stand here debating and squabbling amongst ourselves!"

Father put his head into his hands, exasperated and tired. "Forgive me, Arya....War was easier than daughters. But how can I march north to fight an enemy I've never seen? What you speak of...they've been defeated for thousands of years."

"They were...not for good. Now they're back. The Watch will report back to you that they've seen fires, entire villages of wildlings abandoned. They're fleeing south. A group of them will attack my brothers in a few days. Question them and they'll tell you exactly what I am. Your brother has been beyond the Wall, and I've faced what he has, so don't tell me what's out there. You think being Hand matters when dead men come for us in the night? Tell Robert no. You saying yes sets off a blaze that will engulf half the continent and leave us unprepared for when they get past the Wall."

"You say you have the Sight?"

"Aye." Arya nodded.

"What other secrets must I know?"

"The Lannisters aim to usurp the throne. But we were misled into believing they tried to murder Bran when they didn't. That was another lie."

"If what you say is true, the Lannisters will kill King Robert and place Joffrey there instead. I must stop them."

"We will. Not right now. We'll need their army for what's coming."

"I'm sorry, little one but if there's a chance I can save King Robert, I must try."

"NO, you can't"

"My decision is final. If anythign you say has truth in it, the King is in danger. Who but I can protect him?"

"You can't protect him! We need you here! I'll tell him listen, fat man. You can't take my father."

Father merely chuckled and ruffled Arya's hair. He then looked deeply into Arya's eyes,and she stared fiercely back at him with all her collective pain and experience.

"I ...believe you, sweetling. The Arya I know, she's not here."

"No, she isn't. The old Arya was weak. I killed her."

"But I cannot abandon my king. Honor-"

"Oh fuck honor!" Arya blurted out. "You die if you go south! I warned you...."

"If that is my fate....I learned how to die a long time ago."

He then turned away and walked out. Arya threw her head into her hands. I tried....What in the name of the Many Faced God do i do now? Try to tell the King? He's even less likely to believe a child. No. My only hope is I can try to rally the North and the Watch on my own.

 

King Robert did finally arrive, and began greeting their family.

"You must be Robb." he said to her eldest brother. Robb was imposing and tall, a good warrior.

"You're a pretty one." Oh she is. Arya slightly blushed at the beauty her big sister would eventually become, not to mention an intelligent player of the game. Though she hoped to save Sansa from her terrible fate, she admired how Sansa pushed through it and became even stronger.

When Robert got to Arya, Arya shot him a stare that would terrify most men. It radiated the pain of war and death she had seen. Robert coudl only slightly gape at her, then quickly move on to Bran. Even Cersei frowned in confusion. _Oh Queen Cersei...your time will come, you raging bitch._ Arya gripped the knife she stole from Father's room. She could shove it in her neck tonight, save Westeros so much trouble. She knew how Cersei would eventually leave them all to their fates at Winterfell, how she killed Robert and set this whole shitstorm in motion. But priorities, as Jon would say.

They faced oblivion. _Only I can stop it._

 

Many of the Stark family started to notice Arya wasn't her usual chipper self. Mother sent Robb to check on her.

"You ok, Arya?" he asked. "Mother and Father are worried you're having bad dreams."

"I am. But that's not the worst of it."

"What is?"

Arya sighed, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Then next was Sansa.

"No pranks today?" Sansa snarked. I forgot, she was almost Cersei back then.

"No. You don't have to believe me right now, Sans but I'm sorry for everything. I have been an awful little sister."

Sansa was speechless and could only stare at her.

"We don't have to be close right now. Or even today. However, the lone wolf will die, but the pack will survive. Try to remember that. That boy Joffrey, is nothing but a sadistic monster."

"But he's so handsome!" Sansa cried indignantly.

"That won't mean anything when he's aiming crossbows at you."

"He wouldn't-"

"He will. Just try to trust me, ok? It might take a while but I do love you Sansa and I am trying to protect us."

Sansa reluctantly nodded and accepted the embrace from her little sister.

"I don't know what happened to the old Arya...but I like the new one."

Arya giggled, "Me too."

 


	3. Joffrey vs Arya

So it was that Arya was still on the road to King's Landing. 

Damn it, she thought. She had hoped she could change things but Father was as stubborn as ever. Though she had managed to slightly heal things between herself and Sansa, there was still tension. 

She spent more time with Sansa on the trip down, making sure to avoid the incident with the butcher's boy. Instead, she challenged Joffrey. 

"My prince," she kneeled, while Joffrey was chatting to Sansa amongst the tents. "It would be my honor if you would show me how brave and strong you are. Show me how you use that sword of yours."

'Heh." Joffrey sneered. "Away with you, girl. A prince has better things to do with her time."

"Stop it Joffrey." said Sansa meekly. "I'm sure Arya means well. She has a lot to learn from you."

Arya pulled Sansa aside before the sparring match and whispered, "Don't trust him. Ever. I'll show you how cruel that boy is."

In order to expose Joffrey as a monster, Arya pretended to suck at combat, helplessly wailing her stick around, while Joffrey laughed and hit her to the ground. 

"A girl should not be playing at war. War is for true men."

"What would you know about that?" Arya spat. Joffrey snarled in a rage. 

"Shut up, you cunt!" He then fiercely drew his sword and tried to swing it at her. Nymeria snarled, and approached Joffrey but Arya yelled, "Nymeria, no! Down!" Instead she got back up, as if nothing had ever happened, and let Nymeria slowly walk toward him, growling. 

"M-Mother...help!" he whimpered as the wolf bared her fangs to protect her owner. 

"Come on, Nym. Let's go, Sansa."

Sansa looked on in pure disgust at the boy she thought she could call husband, nearly murdering her little sister over a sparring match.

One of the Stark household guards found them and said, "What's the meaning of this, my ladies?"

Arya calmly said, "The Prince attempted to attack and threaten me."

 

 

Sansa was visibly shaken and rushed to apologize, 

"Arya i've been a fool. I didn't want to see him for what he is...."

"It's alright, Sans. His mother is worse, and she has everyone fooled. Never turn your back on the Lannisters. As soon as I give the word, we need to leave the capital and get back to Winterfell."

"But Father-"

 _"_ This is Father's orders." Arya lied. "We are to leave with as many men as we can, as soon as anything in the capital goes wrong."

Sansa nodded, understandingly, but was still terrified.

Riding alongside them was Ser Jaime Lannister. 

Arya nodded respectfully, "Ser Jaime." In her original timeline, Ser Jaime had come to help them at Winterfell. _He may be able to be turned to her cause in this time too._

Jaime immediately also noticed Arya's mature, sullen eyes, as if she had seen horror and trauma few children should. 

"Lady Arya. I would advise you not to engage in entanglements with my nephew." _Nephew?_

"I can handle boys like him."

"I am sure you could. Your sister will be queen one day and she will need you to be strong to protect her. Has your father ever told you what it's like to be in a real battle, killing men? No of course not. But let me tell you, it's not like the songs or the stories. War is an ugly business."

"So why do you do it, Ser Jaime?"

'To protect my house and my family."

"Is that what you were doing when you killed the Mad King?" Even in her timeline she never found out why exactly Jaime killed his own king. She always wondered. What was the Mad King's last thoughts. What was Jaime thinking. Did he regret it.

"Oh, my Lady you will need to give me quite a bit of wine before I tell you why I killed Aerys Targaryen."

"Honorable as always, Ser Jaime.

Jaime smirked, "You might survive us, Lady Arya."

She muttered under her breath, "I think I've done alright so far. And I'm _not_ a lady."

Jaime chuckled, "My brother would like you."

 

Robert was livid, "Seven hells! What am I to make of this? You mean to tell me you let a dog scare you, boy?"

Joffrey whimpered, "That mutt attacked me, and so did that Stark girl!"

"No, you didn't." said Arya. 

"Shut up!"

"You little beast, how dare you accuse my son of being a liar?" sneered Cersei. 

All looked to Sansa. 

King Robert said, "Tell me now and tell me true. What happened?"

Sansa seemed to hesitate but then shakily said, "Arya is right. The prince tried to hurt her. He's....he's mean!"

Arya beamed proudly, as unlike in the original timeline, the wolf sisters stuck together.

 

They arrived at King's Landing after many days on the road. Joffrey had been convinced to make amends and so he came to her one day to try. But Sansa was resistant and cold with the boy, for trying to hurt Arya right in front of her. The sisters were getting closer by the minute, and Arya, having come to understand her sister's true strength and intelligence in the future, worked hard to bring it out. 

"The world is cruel, and the only chance we have in a cruel world is to stick together, Sans."

"I know, Arya."

She pulled her sister in for a tight hug, and they lay like that in bed for what felt like hours. 

One day, Father brought her a present, and Sansa let Lady sniff it before accepting it graciously. 

"Thank you, but I have not forgiven you, Father for this marriage."

"Sweetling, sometimes we must do what is required of us. The King arranged this match. You're going to marry the prince, which will make you a princess. You need to start taking his side, even when he's wrong. I know how hard that is."

"You agreed to it. You could say no. Had the Mad King not let Prince Rhaegar marry Elia...much would be different." Father eyed her suspiciously, but let it pass. 

"We've come to a dangerous place. We should not fight, or be divided amongst ourselves. Lannisters would like nothing better."

Arya agreed with her sister, however. "How can you make Sansa even marry someone like that?"

For this, Father had no answer. 

Days later, Arya heard an argument, and came closer to the Tower of the Hand to listen. It sounded to her like Daenerys Targaryen was going to be assassinated. A dark voice inside Arya's head wanted to help it happen, save countless lives, but decided against it. She reasoned they were going to need her dragons.

When her father entered the room and saw Sansa and Arya, he said "Pack your things. We're going home."


	4. Closer to Sansa

Finally, thought Arya. She swore things would be different this time around, that she would always protect her father...and her sister. Though they had spent months in the capital, Arya and Sansa had grown very close.  

In the original timeline, Arya at first had distrusted how close Sansa seemed to be with Littlefinger, and it let her cloud her judgement. The letter, not beheading dissenting lords, she was angry, and blinded by that anger, she soon realized she was actually angry at herself. Now....now she would finally make amends. Get Sansa out of the capital, then return for her father. Maybe stick Needle through Joffrey's and Cersei's throats while she was at it.  She could do with a new collection of faces, left behind in her original world. 

 _So much time wasted going to war with you Sansa_.....Arya sniffled, as she gazed at her beautiful elder sister packing her things on Father's orders. 

"Must we go, Arya?"

"Yes, Sans...Father says this is a dangerous place. I intend to get us all out of here as fast as I can, but I need your help. Can you be strong for me?"

Sansa looked apprehensive and afraid, but trusted in her sister. She nodded shyly. 

"Good. Now, if you're ready....let's go."

But their path was blocked by Stark guards, "My ladies Stark, your father cannot allow you to leave yet."

Arya narrowed her eyes, "He ordered us to leave." she lied. "I do believe I outrank you, Manderly. Now, ready the horses!" she said in her best "Lady of Winterfell" voice, as much as it disgusted her to pretend to be a Lady of Winterfell.  That's not me. That's you, she thought, glancing at Sansa who whimpered slightly. 

Arya grasped her hand, "I'm right here, Sansa. Father will follow within the day. We're going home, I promise."

"O-okay Arya...."

"I'm right here. I won't leave you." Arya soothed, and pulled her along. With as many men as she could gather, Arya rode to the gates of the city. 

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded a Gold Cloak officer, Arya recognized as Janos Slynt, the commander of the Gold Cloaks. She held down her distaste for the man.

"My father is Hand of the King and he has commanded that my sister and I leave the capital. Let us pass."

"I wasn't informed, girl. I should have you know that-"

"Oh shut it, you sad little man. Let us pass!" demanded, surprisingly, Sansa. Arya smirked proudly. The Little Bird was beginning to sprout her wings. 

Janos quickly shut his mouth, and stammered, "Y-yes, well.....you can pass."

 

Once Arya was sure that her sister had made it a safe distance away from the castle, Arya planned to turn back and rescue her father. 

"Arya?" Sansa asked. 

"Just.....nothing." she lied, and urged her horse to continue on the path. That night, Sansa was writhing in her sleep, as Lady whined, trying to comfort her. Nym was sleeping next to Arya but Arya didn't get a wink of sleep. She was too worried, about the threat from the North, the coming civil war, and her father, still in the rat's nest, no idea what awaited him. 

Arya curled up next to Sansa, and stroked her hair. 

"Ssh....elder sister. Ssh. I'll fix it. I'll fix it all, and save everybody. I promised you."

Sansa sleepily, rubbed her eyes, "Who are you? You are a very pretty maid....reminds me of my *yawn* sister." 

Arya stifled a giggle, and said "No, you're the pretty one. Arya's too wild. And I think she regrets much...is scared of much."

"Are you having a laugh at me, maid? Arya's not scared of anything. She doesn't regret anything. She's the bravest little girl I've ever met. And she _is_ pretty!" Sansa insisted indignantly. _Sansa thinks I am pretty?_ Yet Arya pushed the thought down.

She smiled, but then it faded quickly. _I am not deserving of you_. _Of any of it_. _I'm sorry, I truly am but this is my fight....get as far north as you can, as fast as you can. Father and I will catch up if the road is safe._

"She's not...she's afraid. Afraid she might fail." _I have already failed once, and let everyone I loved die....I won't do that again. Not as long as there is breath in my body._

"No, Arya's fearless. Always has been....It's why I love her." Arya was almost brought to tears. For her entire childhood, indeed until they killed Littlefinger together, Sansa never said she loved Arya. Not once. She was too stubborn, too hateful of Arya's constant pranks. Yet even Arya didn't truly know why she insisted on the pranks, or why she felt such burning jealousy of her elder sister. Perhaps she might one day figure it out. Perhaps it was because Sansa was the smart one....and the beautiful one...and she was Arya...just Arya. The little assassin who couldn't even save Winterfell. _Who couldn't even save you....._

"I love you too." She whispered it so quietly that Sansa didn't behave as if she heard her. She merely yawned again and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep again. Arya stroked her sleek red hair, affectionately. "I will come back to you, sweet elder sister."

 

Readying her sword, and a dagger she stole off of a sleeping Northern guard, she snuck out of the woods and headed back into the city. In the dead of night, Arya was able to quiet herself and sneak through the streets past the Lannister guards, back to the Tower of the Hand. 

There, it seemed that Father was discussing something with Varys. 

"I fear for you, Lord Stark."

"Oh you do? Then why haven't you located my daughters and half my guard? They couldn't have just disappeared!" Father boomed. 

"I'm sure your daughters are fine. The younger one particularly, she is a tough one."

Arya smirked.

"I never wanted her to be. I thought I could protect them from the horrors of the world...but it seems war was easier than daughters will ever be."

"In its own way, I suppose parenting is a war..but babes are always the ones who suffer. You wish to know where my loyalties lie? The babes. The innocents who had no part in this."

"As you say....but what would you have me do? Bend the knee to the people who plotted to murder my boy?"

"Mayhaps not, but you've come to a dangerous place."

"You and Arya told me the Lannisters are planning to murder King Robert. They want to kill me too?"

"Cersei knows you....I don't believe she wants you dead. It would be all out war with the North if you die."

There was a long pause.

"Leave me, Lord Varys....you can't threaten me with death, not after what I've seen...and had to do." What has Father had to do? Arya knew her father was tough and had experienced much war. Yet at the same time, it mystified her that Father seemed like he had anything to regret.

"You've done nothing wrong. Your people know that."

Yet at this, Father merely growled, "I've done plenty wrong."

Finally, Varys had had enough and left the Hand's chambers. Arya didn't go in yet. She would let Father sleep for one more night. Moreover, Arya was wondering jsut what her father had done wrong. She always believed her father to be the greatest man in the world yet he was saying he was fallible. She wanted to know. 

 

Arya came in and began urgently whispering. She saw Father had taken a wound and knew it was from Jaime. Arya intentionally avoided going back to try to intervene in that duel. She knew she couldn't have saved him without revealing her true skill in combat. She couldn't, until the time was right. Too many questions.

"Enough, already. Let's go. I thought you told Sansa and I we were going home?"

Father blanched, "What is the meaning of this? You disappear on me-"

"You gave a command!"

"That we would leave together, Arya!" he yelled. "What are you playing at? What sort of game? You speak of future madness and White Walkers and now this-"

"I'm trying to save us!"

"That's not your responsibility! _You're my daughter_!" Father had rarely raised his voice at her, if ever. Even Arya now was slightly terrified. 

"Aye...I am...and you taught me to be strong. So I am being strong. I already got Sansa out. Now you need to come too."

"I cannot....I have learned the truth about the prince. He's not a true prince nor a true Baratheon....he's Jaime Lannister's bastard son."

"So the throne passes to...."

"King Robert's brother...Lord Stannis."

"W-What? But...how do you know this?"

"Lord Baelish directed me to a book. which showed that every Baratheon until Prince Joffrey had black hair. Yet he does not."

Arya feigned surprise, but truly, she was indeed surprised. The events were out of whack. She believed by leaving the city early, Father would not be able to stumble upon this truth. Yet Littlefinger still led him to it? Damn Littlefinger! She would kill him one of these days.....she would kill them all. 

"Forget about Varys. Forget about King Robert. You can't save him, never could. Forget about the bloody Lannisters and the line of succession, and just come back North with me. This isn't the real fight, Father."

"It is for me....I'm sorry, sweetling. But if you think I can trade my honor for...for what? Ice demons? I'm loyal to my king and my king must know his true heir is Stannis."

"Fuck loyalty!" Arya desperately screamed. 

"Fuck loyalty...?" Father incredulously asked. 

"Yes fuck it. Fuck everything you just said! Your true loyalty and duty is to your _family_...and your family is going to all die if you continue on this path!" 

Even with all her skills, Arya felt powerless. She needed diplomacy to fix events, and she was never good at it. She needed to convince everyone the threat was real yet so far was barely convincing anybody. What sick cruel sadistic god would drop her here if she couldn't change anything? After all, she was just a little girl and who believes little girls in this world? 

"No they won't, sweet girl. Your brother will protect you."

"Robb's a thousand miles away and no he can't. No one can truly protect anyone. Because anyone can be killed. Refuse to leave this rat nest and you are next on the chopping block."

"They can't kill me. Cat holds Cersei's brother prisoner."

"Joffrey won't care." Arya snarled. "He doesn't listen to her. He'll just see you as a traitor to be beheaded for questioning him."

Father scoffed, "Away with you. Take your conspiracies somewhere else. I however must stay...I have a duty to my king and my friend."

Arya sighed. _The stubbornness of Starks at work. Why did I ever expect anything different? Alright fine. I'll come get him when he's been imprisoned by Joffrey. We're getting out of here, Father. I promise._


	5. Rescuing Ned

Arya was not willing to oblige her father just yet. Despite his insistence that she leave, she could not. Not yet. She secretly followed her father around, and waited for when he got arrested. Arya of course knew never to trust Littlefinger, and that he was a Lannister toady, however she never truly realized he was responsible for almost everything until she heard, as she hid just outside the door, 

"I did warn you not to trust me." She could almost feel the slime dripping off his every word. _I'm going to kill you, rat. One day._

"W-What is the meaning of this?" demanded Father. 

"Did you really think you could get away with threatening us, Lord Stark. Take him away, Lord Baelish. And good work. The Crown is thankful for your service."

Baelish bowed, "Thank you, My Queen."

Arya's fists balled into pure rage for Cersei and Littlefinger. Now, if he was not before, Littlefinger was on her list of names. 

 _Joffrey...Cersei...Ilyn Payne_ (Though he had yet to do anything and she hoped to prevent what was to come)... _Gregor Clegane....Littlefinger._

Father could only stammer in disbelief as he was carted away to the cells. Arya, making sure none of the guards saw, followed him there. 

As he was thrown in, the Lannister guards laughed, "I hope they take your head, Stark. Nobody threatens our king." Arya tensed, then pounced, slashing both their throats in a lightning single move. Thinking it wold come in handy, she cut both their faces off as well. Finally, she took the keys off the dead Lannister guard's body and unlocked her father's cell. 

"A-Arya? How did you-"

"No questions. We need to move. Now. Before Cersei notices you're gone."

Father grunted, his leg wound severely slowing him down. 

"I'll...I'll only slow you down, Arya....you should have stayed away while you had the chance. I don't know how you could have killed those guards by yourself, but you should not have come...."

Arya grunted in frustration, "I'll carry you if I must!" 

"You can't...." 

Arya screamed as she tried to pull her father along but it was no use. _This weak little body...! Damn the Many Faced God!_

_Frustrated tears threatened to leave her body._

_"I can't...I can't let you die..Not again!"_

At this, Father's eyes widened, "A...Again.....you've already seen me die, haven't you?"

"No. A Black Brother made sure I didn't see it. But I was there when Joffrey came for your head. He won't send you to the Wall. He'll show you no mercy at all."

"Then such is my fate," whispered Father, resigned and defeated. "I learned how to die a long time ago, my sweetling."

"Fuck!" Arya screamed. "Don't just give up now! I can't carry you out of here but-...Someone's coming..." she stared warily into the darkness.

A hooded man approached them, and when he came within sight of them, let out a small laugh.

"Such a dutiful daughter...trying to save her father." She recognized the voice. Varys. 

"Varys...?"

"I came to speak with your father, child, to reprimand him of his madness. Yet I think you have already given him quite the lashing."

"C-Can you free him from here? I cannot by myself."

"No of course not.....I could. But will I....? No."

Arya scoffed, "Then you're no use to me. Leave us be."

"There are few men of honor, Lady Stark and your father is one of them. But if they catch you being freed, they catch me. I'm no hero, my sweet girl."

"Nor I." whisoered Arya, her voice dripping with war weary regret. Her stare pierced Varys and he could only shut his mouth, and watch as Arya attempted to drag her father out of the cell. But it was no use. The wound he took from Jaime was enough to cripple him all but completely. 

"What madness led you to tell the queen you learned the truth?" Arya narrowed her eyes. So that was what happened. _Robb, Father, Uncle Brandon, they all made similar mistakes, trusting in those who they should not have underestimated...I was mistaken too...to think I was strong enough to save anyone. Damn it all._

"Madness of mercy, so that she might save her children from Robert's wrath."

"Robert is dead, and it was your mercy that killed him. Not the boar or the wine. But mercy...." Varys shook his head. "I regret my role in all of this, but as I said I am no hero. Confess your vile treason and perhaps Cersei will show you mercy in return. Good luck, Arya....Good luck, Lord Stark." With that, he vanished again into the darkness. Arya's assassin senses were less phased by this but she still was creeped out by the man. 

It was hopeless. Father began yelling "Leave me...leave me be! You can't save me. No more than I could have saved your aunt."

"Lysa?" Arya thought she was still alive. Had she damaged events this badly?

"No....your aunt Lyanna. I am always too late."

"it's never too late, Father.....the lone wolf dies...but the pack will survive."

Arya sniffed. If she had changed events ever so slightly, perhaps she could try something else. Kill Joffrey before he had a chance to take her father's head. She had the faces and she had her dagger. It would make her feel better at the very least to shove it through Joffrey's whimpering throat.

"Stay here then.....I'm going to kill King Joffrey."

Father could only stare in disbelief. "Yo-you cannot. He's too well guarded, and you do not know how to fight! Even my household guard was overwhelmed."

Arya shook her head, "Don't worry about me. i'll be fine." she smiled mysteriously, then kissed Father on his forehead, before settling into a hug in his strong arms. Arya forgot just how badly she missed him and despite only battling against him since her arrival in the past, she still deeply loved him. Killing Joffrey was the final plan she had to save the Stark family from what was about to come. She only hoped she could succeed.

 

Donning the face of the Lannister guard, Arya calmly walked back into the Red Keep. Joffrey sat upon his throne, gloating and being cruel. Sansa had managed to escape, but she knew Joffrey had already heard about Robb's early victories. Instead he was punishing random servants.

He pointlessly dismissed Ser Barristan Selmy, a legendary man whom Father had told her brothers many stories. In turn, Robb and Jon told her. _Jon....I'm sorry I'm not there yet to help you. I will be soon._

With everything that had been going on, Arya had barely spared a thought for her beloved half brother. As angry as she was with some of his decisions later in life, like bending the knee to the Dragon Queen, she still loved him deeply. 

Arya was suddenly confronted by Sandor. 

"Boy, pay attention."

"As you wish....S-Ser." Arya stammered.

Sandor merely grunted, "I'm no Ser, boy. Call me that again and I'll rape your fooking corpse." he snarled. Arya timidly nodded and let him leave. Joffrey noticed and called her forward. 

"Ser Tybolt....Step forward."

"Your Grace?" Arya kneeled, her legs shaking, though it was all an act. 

"You were the one who took the traitorous cunt Hand to his cell. I wish to place you in my personal Household Guard."

"Ah...a great honor, Your Grace. Tales of your greatness have reached even my ears. The traitor should pay for his crimes with eternal banishment!" Arya tried to bait Joffrey into sending her father to the Wall. However Joffrey was barely phased.

"An excellent suggestion. Mother agrees with you. I will consider it, strongly."

"Very good, Your Grace. Such scum doesn't deserve a quick death! Let him rot at the edge of the world." she snarled in her best Lannister sneer voice.

Once they retired, Joffrey began heading back to his chambers. Arya gripped her sword tightly, hoping he would separate himself from his Kingsguard. If not...she may have to fight her way out.

Arya waited until the cover of night. _Tomorrow they kill him....I must do it now._

"Ser Tybolt..." greeted Ser Mandon when she approached. 

"I...I have urgent business with the king." she lied. "From the Queen Mother."

"Why should she send you?"

"Go ask the queen yourself. I am merely her messenger."

Ser Mandon and Ser Meryn narrowed their eyes suspiciously, but let her pass. 

"Damn farm boys....There's little real warriors left in the kingdoms." _What would you know about real warriors, Ser Meryn?_

Arya stalked forward to Joffrey whom was on his bed, winding up his crossbow to shoot at targets on the wall. Guarding him was....Sandor Clegane. Damn it all. She didn't know if she could fight him without starting a war inside the Red Keep. Her only chance was surprise. 

"Dog, the Queen Mother requests your presence." she offered cautiously. 

Sandor growled and ignored her. 

"Dog?"

"Ser Tybolt, the Dog follows my commands and is one of my Kingsguard. Mother cannot command him...nor me!"

"Very well." Arya felt sweat on her brow, and it seemed Sandor noticed. She gripped her knife and Sandor began stalking forward. 

Suddenly Ser Meryn returned and said "You little lying rat. The Queen had no message for the King!" Fuck. Seeing no other choice, Arya drew her twin weapons and deftly blocked Meryn's swing before surging forward and slicing his throat. _Good riddance. Perhaps now, Syrio will live a long life,_ Arya thought, knowing that Syrio had not been invited to the capital due to Arya keeping Needle well hidden.

Suddenly Mandon and Sandor were on her, so she slid across the floor and jumped onto the duchess, before blocking Sandor's swing and jumping away. _I can't make my stand here. They'll call in more guards._

Just as she thought this, Joffrey screamed, "GUARDS! KILL THIS TRAITOR! I COMMAND IT!"

Arya smirked, "I wonder what we say...to the God of Death?"

Arya grabbed the curtain and jumped out of the window, before jamming her sword into the wall to break her fall. She managed to climb down into another chamber, where she saw....Cersei herself.

"Ser Tybolt...?" Arya nodded. "Why are you armed?"

"There's an assassin in the castle. Could be anyone. I will protect you, my queen."

"See that you do, Ser. Where is my son?' she screeched. 

"Protected. Ser Mandon and the Hound watch over him. But the assassin killed Ser Meryn."

Cersei gritted her teeth, "They must find that cunt."

"Yeah...." Arya again drew her dagger, watching Cersei's neck closely. If I could just kill her here......it still won't save Father....Arya thought about all of the other chaos that Cersei being dead would prevent, and stalked forward to stab her in the neck. But once agian she was thwarted when two Kingsguard burst through and said "Queen Mother, get away from him! Ser Tybolt killed Ser Meryn!"

Cersei whirled on her, " _You?"_ she hissed _. "Seize this traitor!"_

Seeing no choice once again, Arya used her assassin skill and bounced off the wall with her leg, escaping right past the Kingsguard, deeper into the Red Keep. 

"Sound the alarm!" screamed King Joffrey. "Where is that bastard? No one leaves the capital!"

As Arya ran, she threw off her face and donned the other one. She was now Ser Lyke. Before she could be discovered again, she ran as fast as she could, back through the Red Keep.

"CLOSE THE GATES! Don't let Ser Tybolt escape, wherever he is!" screamed the guards behind her, but before they could, Arya leapt into the air, slashing both the guard's throats, and landed on the path outside the keep. She killed another Lannister guard, and took his horse. She heard more shouting that there was two traitor soldiers escaping the keep.

"Sorry about this." she apologized. She knew from the past that Lannister soldiers were usually just random farm boys pressganged into Tywin's levies.

she could hear the bells ring out, and once she was sure she had lost her pursuers, grabbed a hood from a nearby merchant, and hid her identity while sneaking through the King's Landing gates. There, she heard voices from the smallfolk outside, flooding in to escape the war. _They're fleeing south._

"The Hand of the King! They're taking him to the Sept of Baelor at daybreak!" _Daybreak?_ That was only in two hours.  Arya dreaded having to fight her way back inside the city but she felt she may not have any other choice. Yet she knew she also could not die. Not until the Night King was defeated. 

_I have to fight my way back in, in less than two hours. I will not leave you to die, Father._

Arya wondered if Robb and Sansa were alright, but focused her attention on saving her father. She saw the sun beginning to peer its way over the horizon and Arya knew she didn't have much time. 

 

The moment came. Hooded and disguised as Ser Lyle, Arya watched as her father was brought out in chains. Arya remembered the last time this was a sight that befell her. How it went last time....no. This time, she thought, I'll stop Ilyn's broadsword by stealing the soldier next to me's crossbow. Then fight my way to the Sept and-

"Ser Ilyn...bring me his head!" commanded Joffrey. 

Arya sprung her trap, punching the guard next to her and shooting his crossbow into Payne's executioner sword, pinning it to the wall. 

Joffrey and Cersei looked up at the culprit and Arya smirked, then leapt down to begin fighting her way through the guards. 

"Just hold on, Lord Stark!"

"It's a Stark spy! Seize this fucking traitor!" screamed Cersei. 

Arya slashed her way through one Kingsguard, then another. Ser Mandon clashed with her, clashed again, then took a slash to the side and he fell.

"Protect the king!" someone screamed. 

It took an eternity, but as Arya looked up, she saw a crosssbowman with his bow pointed right at her. She dodged his first bolt and fought her way up to him. She climbed up and just when he was ready to fire his next bolt, she threw a knife into his chest. As he fell, his hand clenched and the bolt fired....

It was a terrible eternity, but Arya could only watch in sheer horror as the crossbow bolt flew across the Sept...and it slammed right into the Hand's chest.

"What is this-THWAAAGH!" gasped and gurgled Father. 

"NOOOOOOO!" Arya screamed, and began viciously fighting every guard in sight. But it was hopeless.....she screamed and sobbed, getting on a horse and riding out, cutting down anyone that was in her way with vicious rage and grief. 

She managed to reach the outskirts of the city, past the gates, and didn't stop until she was sure they were not following her anymore at the moment. She dismounted, and collapsed, her back against a tree...and began to simply sob. 

_I failed....I am nothing more than a failure._


	6. In the house of the Stag

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Arya with all her heart. _Not again...not again!_ She screamed in agony and rage, then jumped high through the top window, running through the room to escape. She had to escape....but she had no idea how to tell Sansa what happened. _How I failed...._

 

Several minutes later, Arya found herself back out in the forest surrounding King's Landing, slumped against a tree. Far away, she heard "NO ONE LEAVES THE CAPITAL!"

The moment her father died playing over and over in her mind. _If only I was faster. If only I had another chance at this. Whatever sadistic god has done this to me...I will take my revenge,_ she swore to herself. _Is this his fate? Is this what always happens in the infinite expanse of time, no matter what I do?_

Arya believed she could successfully rally the country against what was coming down from the North, and save her family. It seemed though, that fate had different plans for her. 

Sansa....she wiped her eyes of her tears, determined to at least get back to Sansa and make sure she was safe. No doubt, her brother had declared war by now and was marching south. Arya thought back to how events originally played out, and knew that the war was without final hope. 

 _I need to get to Robb and tell him how to win this war_. If the Starks won the War of Five Kings, they could unite the rest against the dead. Yet she feared that perhaps her family would still meet Father's fate and die again. Arya didn't know if she could bear that, not again. Arya's theory would be tested soon enough, but for now, she had to escape from here. Even now, far away from the capital, she heard shouting and bells. Grunting, and wiping her eyes, she gripped her sword and dagger tightly, then slowly began walking back north. 

 

Hungry and alone, Arya wandered in the direction she believed was the Trident, hoping she could come across a village or castle that could point her to Robb. It wasn't long before she came across soldiers camped not far ahead. She kept away, deciding only to listen in, then take their food when they slept. 

"Yeah I heard there was some traitor Lannister who tried to kill King Joffrey. But he escaped."

"Gods....and now we're at war with the whole North. Can't believe it." said the other soldier. 

"Tygett, you think Lord Tywin can win?"

"Lord Tywin is Lord Tywin. Never heard about him losing a war. The Stark boy's a pup. I wouldn't worry about him."

"Still...with the Stark boy's sisters escaping, and their daddy dead, doesn't look liek we'll be getting our man Jaime back." Arya flashed to her future memories, Jaime fighting alongside them at Winterfell, and Brienne vouching for him. As it stood, it looked like another dark consequence of her changes was that wouldn't be happening anymore. _Robb is going to kill him._

"I wouldn't worry. We've got the men and we've got the gold."

"What about Lord Renly? Our scouts are saying he has more than Lord Tywin."

Arya's eyes frowned, Yes that was true. Renly was still alive. But if memory served her, Brienne once told her Renly would die to blood magic at the hands of the Red Woman. Red Woman....Arya swore one day to kill her. If anything was to blame for Robb losing the war, it was Renly's death _. Not only that but she sent me to mine. Shut blue eyes, hm? No. He shut mine. What foolishness to believe I could just stab the King of the Dead and it would all be over._ More sacrifice and more blood was required, and Arya doubted herself. Arya doubted that she was willing to make the necessary sacrifices to survive this time around.  At the same time, Arya was already forgetting her mission by thinking about petty revenge. _Revenge is not the way to survive what's coming. And I know...somewhere....they're out there, marching south to kill us all. Don't worry Sansa....I'll find you._

 

It felt like days wandering, before Arya finally saw something familiar. It looked to be a Stag sigil upon a banner. Before she could think of who it belonged to, guards rushed up to block her way.

"Who goes there? Who are you, girl?"

Arya growled, her voice cracking from underuse and hunger "Arya Stark, daughter of the Hand of the King."

The guard bowed his head, "Then I'm sorry I must tell you this....The Hand of the King Lord Stark died." _I know....I let him die._

"Thank you....my father was no traitor though. Which king do you serve? Have I made it to the King in the North?"

"King in the North...? No."

A man adorned in golden armor and a stag crown approached them from behind. 

"Who is your friend, Lord Connington?"

"This is Arya Stark, Your Grace."

"Arya Stark? Then I offer you my condolences, my lady. Rest assured, I have one hundred thousand men. When I take Kings Landing, I'll avenge your father's murder." boomed King Renly Baratheon. 

Arya did not exactly trust the man, as he did flee the capital when herself and Sansa did, but she hoped she could convince him, if not about the dead, then to avoid his own coming demise. In the camp of the Baratheon army, Arya looked around, and knew that King Renly was telling the truth about his army. It stretched across the horizon, thousands of banners, thousands of swords and spears. All the might and chivalry of the south had been mustered. 

"A-Arya?"  said a familiar voice.

Arya whirled around, to see a red haired girl running toward her.

"Sansa?"

 


	7. Renly's Death

Filled with relief, Arya rushed forward and embraced her darling elder sister tightly, pressing her face into Sansa's sweet smelling red hair, sobbing softly. 

"I'm shorry..." she mumbled into her hair. 

"For what?" she replied, confused. 

"I...I couldn't..." but Arya couldn't finish. Sansa likely already knew of their father's death. 

"Save Father?" she offered. "How could you have prevented that, Arya? It's Cersei's fault...and Joffrey's....we'll go back. I want to be there when King Renly executes them."

Arya's eyes darkened, "No....this army is marching the wrong way."

"Your dead men again? Arya...." Sansa reproached. She'd heard this one before and dismissed her little sister as listening to Old Nan far too much. 

"They're real, Sans. I have to stop them somehow." she growled. "Or Father died for nothing. I will not fail our family, not again."

"Again? Arya, what do you mean by "again"?" 

Shit. Arya quickly backpedalled. It wouldn't help her quite yet to be telling people she had already lived through these events. Already, Sansa was too suspicious. 

After giving her one last hug and kiss on the cheek, Arya set Sansa down in their tent.

"Stay here." she growled darkly. "I must speak with King Renly."

 

"Ah...Lady Stark. I hope you find your quarters to your liking, though Brienne says you refuse to bathe."

Arya smirked darkly, "Maybe I like the mud. And don't call me "lady"."

Renly blanched but then chuckled to himself, "Very well. To what do I owe your presence this evening?" Night time already. I have to get Sansa out of here and keep moving back to Robb. But first....

"We're all in great danger. I will not mince my words with you, Your Grace."

"Danger?" Renly laughed disbelievingly, "My armies outnumber the Lannisters two to one. My ships outnumber theirs five to one. Tell me...where is my disadvantage?"

"Your disadvantage...." Arya said, shaking her head at his arrogance, "is that the true enemy is not in King's Landing, though I will deal with Cersei in due course. She is much too dangerous to keep around. Nay, the true enemy....is to the North. You, my brother, your brother, and Joffrey, we're all marching the wrong way. We should be marching north."

"And why is that?" asked Brienne. 

Arya turned, and saw her old friend. She smiled fondly at the large powerful female warrior, having much in common with her. During their time at Winterfell, she discovered Brienne to be a gallant honorable warrior and a friend. Arya was glad she had not changed events so that Brienne would not be inducted into Renly's Kingsguard. Still, she would await her mother here, and together they would leave. But not before she had tried her best to convince this king to help.

"My eldest brother and his army march south, but before he died, I informed my father that wildling villages either burn or were abandoned. Black Brothers go beyond the Wall including my uncle Benjen and they didn't come back. Something's gone wrong up there. I mean to stop it. Because if we don't....you'll rule over a graveyard even if you defeat Lord Tywin."

Renly stared at her as if she had two heads, "The things you speak of.....the Night's Watch has protected us for thousands of years-"

"No longer. Don't you get it, Your Grace? The Watch can't stop them. The wildlings can't stop them. All the Kings of Westeros including you, can't stop them. When I get back to my brother I will tell him the same, and together we will ride back North, where the true war awaits. On that day, when the Wall falls, all of the lords of Westeros will fight for their own survival...and yours. Do not throw away the entire continent because you're too proud to face what truly is hunting us in the dark. I saw what we're up against, I faced it-"

"You _faced_ it? A little girl with no training went Beyond the Wall?"

"Well-" Arya stammered.

"Spare me your foolish ravings. I have better things to do. Out of respect for your father, I recieved you...but now I think you should retire and get some sleep, Lady Arya."

Arya tried to snarl and grab him but was swung at by Brienne's hand. She deftly dodged. Brienne's surprise and shock was evident, and Arya realized her mistake. She didn't want her true identity revealed just yet.  She would be believed even less than she was now. Arya spat in disgust. 

"I hope you will reconsider....Your Grace." she snarled, then turned and left the tent. She could hear Renly mocking her as she left. Foolish king, what does he think I'm trying to do? He's just a brat throwing his weight around because Lord Mace likes him. Pah....well they will all see soon enough what is coming for them down from the North. 

 

Brienne ran after her as Arya left and tried to stop her.

"Who are you?"

"Arya Stark", Arya quickly answered without stopping her brisk walk. "Not that you care, yet."

Brienne frowned, clearly confused. 

"Ye-Well listen, you little shit. People have been killed for speaking to the king in a lesser manner!"

"I'm not most people. Get in my way again, and i'll have to hurt you." she growled in a low voice, gripping her dagger clasped to her belt.

"I'm King Renly's Kingsguard! I must defend him against all threats!"

"Well then get out of here. Because you can't save him. He'll be dead soon unless he listens to me!"

"Listen to you? With your madness about dead men?" Brienne scoffed.

"It's not madness. Leave me alone, I must await my mother here."

Finally, Brienne relented. 

"Lady Arya..." she called out to Arya;s back. "I know you lost your father....I lost my mother....But I know better than most that you don't have to do everything by yourself!"

"Yes I do..." she whispered to herself.

 

That night, Arya felt Sansa cuddle up against her. After a life of darkness, having an actually good relationship with her beloved elder sister began to warm Arya's heart. After years of being at war with each other....all those years wasted. Sansa only wanted to protect their family. It's all Arya ever wanted as well. _If I don't stop what's coming...I'll watch them all die again.  A_ s she felt Sansa's arms around her, everything made a little bit more sense.  Just as she would always protect Sansa, Sansa would always protect her. _That's what sisters do. I never wanted to be so jealous of you, Sans. I never wanted us to be at odds. Yet I couldn't help but feel unloved compared to you. I tried my own way, my own path, to be apart from you and all I did was get everyone killed._

_That's not me, I once said to Father. What is me? Me is a failure who let her family die, who let you die. I don't want to be me. I want to save you. But nobody on this shitheap believes me. Not in the ways that count.  Jon....you would...but you're worlds away._

Her heart tightened up as she thought of Jon. So taken by the Dragon Queen. Now the Dragon Queen had come to take their freedom. True that thye all died together at Winterfell, but Arya remembered that it was her dragon that brought down the Wall. As much as Arya loved dragons from the stories, she regretted that she allowed her brother to go south and fall into the snares of that conqueror. Somewhere across the sea at that very moment, a younger Daenerys awaited her moment to sail to Westeros and take the throne. Though unknown to Arya she was embroiled in her own struggles inside the gates of Qarth. It wouldn't be long, Arya thought, before she turns her eye to us. _If we aren't ready for dragons and White Walkers, we die. If we can't make it to Robb, we die. If I let Sansa die a second time, I won't even want to live._ She thought of Sansa becoming the sister she always wanted and getting her out in time before Joffrey could get her hands on her. I _know it's not meant to be the little sisters who do all the worrying and overprotectiveness....but I will never ever let anyone touch you again, my dear big sister. I'll kiss you and beg your pardons like a lady would._

She learned down and planted the most ever so soft kiss onto Sansa's neck. Her hot breath tickled against Sansa's fair skin and she drank in Sansa's scent, feeling it warm her up inside.

"I'm sorry.....for everything. I let Father die. I won't let you or Elder Brother die. I swear it by the Many Faced God."

"Faced God?" Sansa asked sleepily. "Wassat?"

Arya chuckled, "Never you mind. my sweet sister."

Sansa rubbed her eyes blearily and slowly fell asleep.

Arya watched her slowly close her eyes and breath steadily.

She thought back to the days of when Sansa was initially so obsessed with Joffrey. It hurt Arya badly. She believed that she could one day earn Sansa's love after years of petty rivalry and pranks but Arya realized she only acted out so she could have Sansa's attention, even if it was negative attention. She remembered fantasizing about Sansa's pretty dresses, about living a day as her, with her face. Voicing this certainly freaked Sansa out but Sansa was taking it the wrong way. Arya genuinely wanted to know, as much as she didn't want to be any old cunt's wife, and live in a castle with his babies, she also wanted what was best for her family. 

 

"Whos that?' asked one of their guards.  Riding up the southern road was two figures.

Arya recognized them as Mother and one of Grandfather's knights. Arya and Sansa were watching Brienne kick Loras' arse, when Mother came riding in.

"May I present Lady Catelyn Stark, Mother of Robb Stark, Lord of Winterfell."

"Lord of Winterfell...and King in the North." Arya and Sansa grinned. 

"King? If Robb Stark wants a pact with us, why does he keep sending us his relatives? He should come himself."

Mother was clearly confused by this, "Relatives? Do...you have Arya and Sansa?"

Arya and Sansa stepped forward, "Hello Mother." they smiled. Tearfully, Catelyn ran forward, hugging them tightly.

"Oh! My darling girls! I wish I could have helped you sooner. But your brother's gone to war."

"We know. We're trying to help."

"B-but you must go home! This is a warzone. it's much too dangerous!"

"I'll be fine, Mother. We will go home together after you speak with King Renly. I have been speaking with him and he seems amenable to an alliance with Robb."

"Very well. Stay with me. Do not leave my sight again!"

"Yes Mother."

 

Renly was saying, "So your brother has no interest in the Iron Throne?" he asked Sansa. 

"As I have said since I arrived, Your Grace."

"Then there's no reason we must fight amongst ourselves. Robb can go on calling himself King in the North, provided he swears me an oath of fealty."

Arya interrupted, "No. We will not be swearing anyone fealty ever again. We are free. Our brother is our king and our king is our brother. We will not be swayed by flowery words when you mean to rule us."

"You dare speak to His Grace in such a way?" demanded Brienne.

Renly chuckled nervously and held his hand up, "It's quite alright Brienne. Yes well....Kings have difficult decisions to make, Lady Arya. I trust your brother can understand that. I must have loyalty or I am no king at all."

"You're making a mistake," Arya growled. 

"Perhaps you are. If we combined forces, we could end this war in a fortnight."

Suddenly there was a strange gust of wind, and it was already too late when Arya realized what was about to happen. I remember now....the reports differed but the prevailing theory was Brienne killed him. Yet seeing her now, I know she would not be capable. Who then would-

Black smoke seeped up from the floor and formed a humanoid figure, with a strange face Arya had never seen. She tried to take a swing at it but the shadow-man plunged their shadow sword, brutally, into King Renly's heart. He gurgled, and gasped, before collapsing to the ground, the wound bleeding heavily. Brienne wailed in pain and agony.

"NOOOOOO!"

"We have to go!" Arya whisper-yelled. "Now, before they hear!"

"My daughter is right! We cannot do anything for him now!"

Brienne shook her head desperately, cradling the now dead king. 

"We stay, we die!" Arya screamed, and dragged Sansa away, along with Mother. 

Sansa and Mother were certainly bewildered by Arya taking charge of the situation. But before anyone could properly react, two Kingsguard burst into the tent.

"You murdered our king!" they screamed at Arya, evidently having seen her swing right at him. "You'll die for that!"

Brienne and Arya fought desperatelt for their lives. Arya stabbed Needle straight through the first one's throat, while Brienne cut down the other.

"We need to go. There will be more soon. Unless you plan on taking on the entire army."

Brienne tearfully nodded, and they started fleeing out of the camp. THey could hear shouting in the distance and knew they would be pursued. 

"To the treeline!" screamed Arya. "We might lose them in there!"

In the distance she could hear shouting and "Find the kingslayer! Find the Stark bitch!"

Arya realized with growing horror she had to hold off the guards while her sister mother and new companion made their escape. 

She drew Needle and her dagger. Realizing what she was about to do, Sansa shook her head desperately. 

"Please, no, Arya! They'll kill you!"

"I'll be fine! Listen, just run!"

Gripping her weapons, she kissed Sansa on the forehead, "I'll come back for you, I promise, elder sister. Brienne, protect my family!"

"I will, Lady Arya."

Arya ignored the slight annoyance she still felt when she was called a lady. Perhaps experiencing her own death had changed her perspective on life. She could no longer emotionlessly mow people down, especially Baratheons who were just trying to avenge their dead king. How could she explain to them it was a shadow demon from nowhere that did it?

"Come on...." she growled under her breath, and banged her Needle onto rocks, to try to lure them away. 

She watched as it seemed to work. Using her nimble assassin skills, she jumped up a tree, and hid above them as they shouted and searched for her with torches. 

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know, Ser Loras."

"Damn it! I will avenge you, my king...." 

Arya's heart pained at the sight of Loras mourning. She could tell how much they cared for one another during her brief time in their camp. But what had to be done had to be done. She slowly slid down, then shoved Needle through the back of one of the soldier's necks. Then she flipped around and began stabbing them. Her training in night fighting was far superior to theirs. Loras wildly swung, but Arya easily dodged his attacks, before she moved with the grace of a cheetah and shoved Needle through his chest, in a gap in the armor. 

He began choking and slowly dying from blood loss and a punctured lung. Arya stared anguished at what she was forced to do. The first people she had killed who had never deserved it. She held no ill will for the Baratheons or Tyrells. But now, any alliance was never going to happen. A Stark was the prime suspect in Renly's murder. 

Arya made her way back to where she had sent Sansa, Catelyn and Brienne. With a jolt of horror, she began to hear shouting, clanging and screaming...

Sansa screaming.

_No....please no....._

Arya ran back as fast as she could. Damn it! I thought I had led them away!

"I thought I led them away!" She screamed at Brienne, who was standing above Sansa who was holding a body. 

"You did....except one archer. He got a shot off before I could get him. I'm...I'm so sorry, Lady Arya....I tried to protect her."

The arrow portruted from Catelyn's chest, who was struggling to breath. Sansa cried heavily, 

"M-Mother, no!"

"I....g-go...to join...your f-father...."

"Noo!"

Arya kicked a tree. "FUCK!" _Not Mother too!_

_Is this her destiny! Are we all fated to die no matter what I do?_

Finally, it was done...Catelyn Stark fell limp and died of the stray arrow. Arya tried to stop her tears from falling but they wouldn't.

Arya's dread and regret was getting worse and worse. She doubted more and more if she could save anybody this time around either. In the War of Five Kings, let alone, in the Great War. She had dared to dream they could face the dead united. That she could save all the Starks. But one by one they were dying again. 

She clutched Sansa's crying, sobbing body and slowly draggd her further into the forest.


	8. Arya's Pain

Brienne had made them a fire and taken off her armor. 

Arya sat staring into space, contemplating whatever cruel god had done this to her. _Again. I know I was a disappointment, Mother. Always preferring fighting and archery to sewing and dresses. But I did love you. With all my heart. And now I let you die again._

She barely paid any attention to the conversation behind her.

"Your sister hasn't said a word in three days."

"It's Arya. She doesn't say much to begin with." Sansa croaked, her voice crackling from the amount of crying she had also done. 

"Nor I. Your mother seemed like a good woman. Courageous. Her final act was saving you."

"I'd be dead too if it weren't for you and my sister."

"I did what any knight would do. What Renly would have wanted me to."

"W-What killed him anyway? I know Arya saw something too. She tried to stop it, as if she knew somehow it was coming."

"I don't know, Lady Sansa...it looked like some kind of demon...with the face of Stannis Baratheon."

Sansa looked at her, confused.

"Think about it. Who had the greatest motive to see King Renly killed? It was Stannis. I'll put a sword through his righteous face!"

"Wait no! You need to stay with us. We're going back to our brother. Robb's enemies are your enemies. He'll help you get revenge, but in the right way. I promise!"

"As you say....."

Brienne then got up and placed her hand on Arya's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry for your loss, Lady Arya.....I tried to protect your mother."

"But you didn't." Arya whispered so softly Brienne could barely hear her. "I didn't....I should have led them all away."

"You didn't know he would double back and come after us. Don't blame yourself. I blame myself for failing King Renly. I know you lost much but you can't give up, not when your brother is out there with 20 000 men. I can't serve your brother.....I don't know him....But I do know you and your sister....so I will protect you to honor your mother as long as I can. In exchange..when the time comes....do not hold be back from giving Stannis Baratheon what he deserves."

"I promise." _Though we need every last man we can get to fight the real war._

Brienne sat down, and stared intently at Arya, as if she knew more than she let on.

"I saw you run that night. Like you had been trained to do so. You know how to fight. Who taught you?"

Arya panicked, and thought up a response on the spot, "My father did."

"Mine did too." Brienne smiled fondly at the younger girl. "He didn't want to at first. But I kept fighting anyway. Eventually he relented. He said if youre going to fight, you might as well do it right." 

Arya smiled slightly, remembering the first time Brienne recounted that story. 

"You and I were not meant for the pretty dresses and fancy parties. We were meant to be warriors. I only wish I was stronger."

"You're very very young, Arya. Do not be so hard on yourself. Luring away five armed men by yourself? What happened to them anyway?"

"I uh...I don't know. I lost them."

"How?"

"I...uh...." Arya panicked, but Sansa chose then to come walking back up to them. 

"Arya? We should keep moving. We must get to Robb."

Arya remembered, that by this point in the war, Robb was falling for that foreign girl, Talisa. The beginning of the end of his cause, and ultimately the reason for the Red Wedding. Sansa was right. They had to keep moving.

 

They came across an abandoned Lannister camp, and managed to find food and some shelter. If there was an abandoned camp here, they had to be behind Tywin and had to go around. But by now, Arya knew her way around the Riverlands and took the most direct route to Riverrun where they would then link up with Robb after meeting her uncle at Riverrun. 

 

Sansa had been usually sleeping apart from Arya but gradually she inched closer until they were sleeping together, sharing body heat. All the while, Arya asked Brienne to teach Sansa how to fight. One hour a day. 

Clang, clang, clang. 

"Good, Lady Sansa. But keep your feet apart. Always watch where I'm striking so you have time to block my swing."

"I-I'll try."

Arya watched amusedly as Sansa awkwardly tried to block, while she munched on fresh rabbit. She would have done the training herself but her skills had to remain a secret. 

 

Finally, a few weeks later, Riverrun was within sight. 

"What is three girls doing travelling alone?" Demanded the Tully guard. 

"I'm Lady Sansa of Winterfell." answered Sansa. "My mother is.....was Catelyn Tully. My uncles live here. Let me pass."

"My deepest apologies Lady Sansa. i did hear of your escape from the capital."

Riverrun was fortified, and filled with Tully soldiers at their posts. Arya hoped to rally more before she headed back to Robb. Though by now, she believed Robb already knew that the Stark sisters had escaped the queen.

"Sansa?" said a gruff old voice. Uncle Blackfish! 

"Uncle!"

"Hello girls...your mother?" But by the tone of his voice and look on his face he knew already soemthing was terribly wrong.

"She died....I tried to save her."

"And you are...?"

"Brienne of Tarth."

"Oh aye, I know your father. Good man."

"Then you know why I need to get the Stark girls to their brother! He's all they have left!"

"Well apart from Jon. He's at the Wall." quipped Arya.

"Very well. We'll set off in the morning."

Finally....they had made it back to Robb. Now, Arya thought, she had to convince him where the true war was.


End file.
